


Urges

by rainpuddles



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamina and Simon share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/freckledknight/profile)[**freckledknight**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/freckledknight/), then [shamelessly reposted](http://whothehelldowe.livejournal.com/4026.html?thread=195770#t195770) at the GL kink meme.

The nice thing about sleeping with Aniki, Simon thinks, is that he's big and warm like a teddy bear. An incredibly toned teddy bear, but a teddy bear nonetheless. And sure, Kamina may snore and toss in his sleep a lot, but so does Simon, and both of them are such deep sleepers that it's rarely a problem for them.

The not-so-nice thing about sleeping with Aniki, however, is waking up all tangled in each other, and realizing that certain parts of your body decided to get up before you. And it's even worse when you look up from your crotch and the first thing you see is Kamina's face. Grinning like the amazing idiot he is.

"Mornin', Simon~"

"A-A-A-A-ANIKI!!" Simon scrambles, completely red-faced, trying to pull away; but Kamina's grip is just too tight.

"Hey, hey, easy there, I'm not gonna eat you or anythin', yo."

Somehow, that statement only makes things worse. Simon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Maybe Aniki hasn't noticed, so the best thing to do is to try and clear his mind. Think about digging. Think about molepigs. Think about Aniki's hand inside your... "ANIKI W-WHA--MMPH!!"

"Shh, Simon! We don't wanna wake everyone, right?" Kamina hushes, one of his hands firmly covering Simon's mouth while the other starts working on him.

The boy honestly doesn't know what to do. On the one hand, this is definitely the most embarrassing moment he's had in his short life; on the other, this is _Aniki_ the one who's touching him, and it feels so nice... so right.

Kamina doesn't say much while he jerks Simon off. "'s alright... don't worry... you'll feel better soon." Over and over again, until he just can't take it anymore.

"Theeere..." Kamina moves his hand from Simon's mouth to his hair, and ruffles it affectionately. From the corner of his eye, Simon can see him wipe his hand on the covers carelessly, and he can't help but feel a little too ashamed.

"A-Aniki..." he speaks quietly, spent. "Ah... this."

"Yeah...?"

"I... I. Well." Simon swallows, gathering courage, yet not entirely sure of what to say.

"Ch, don't sweat it, it's nothin' bad!"

"But--"

"Simon, _Simon_, listen." Kamina cups Simon's cheeks in order to make the boy face him. "There comes a time, in a man's life, when he starts havin' certain URGES. These URGES've course, include, but ain't limited to seein' the surface, eatin' stuff other than molepigs, puttin' your dril--OOMPH!"

"O-Oi Simon! Simon get back here, I'm not done yet -- and what was that punch for, anyway? _SIMON!!_"


End file.
